In soldering work that employs laser radiation, soldering conditions, such as light radiation, are conventionally determined by trial-and-error so as to be suitable for each solder joint.
As a prior art soldering device, a solder-cream applying device is well known. The device makes a determination of where solder should be applied according to pad position data prepared by computer aided design (CAD), thereby decreasing operation steps and accelerating soldering work. Such a solder-cream applying device is introduced, for example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-22319.
In conventional soldering work with laser or the like, however, proper determination of light radiation and other conditions needs trial-and-error methods by solder joint at much expense in time and effort.
The solder applying device that controls the solder applying point according to data prepared by CAD can improve the positioning efficiency; however, it does not provide proper selection of light radiating conditions suitable for each soldering. As for determining the light radiating conditions, the CAD-assisted device above still depends on trial-and-error methods at much expense in time and effort.